Responsibility
is the 51st chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Miki and Takahito are now facing each other. He still believes that they were the cause of the problems they had recently. From this, Miki tells him that Kougami's infection wasn't their fault. Takahito stands confused but Miki explains that it was the person in the science department that told her this. Aosoi tells Miki that it was what she had expected. In that this infection far too slow for it to be contact infection. Aosoi had believed that the outbreak couldn't have had happened from multiple terrorist attacks. It was only because doing this would have been too hard to pull off. Rather, "There might have been a large scale route for infection prepared."page 10 With this in mind, Miki doesn't understand why it may have been an aerial infection, when they had survived. However, Aosoi tells her that they only survived by chance and that they have some kind of immunity against the aerial infection. She also advises to not test their immunity against blood infection. Miki then asks if they shouldn't worry about the aerial infection. Aosoi stops for a second then asks her if her name was "Miki". She then asks her if she knew why they have the flu shot every year. Miki takes a moment to think but Aosoi answers, "Viruses mutate."page 12 And because of this, she explains, they will eventually lose their immunity. Takahito is stunned, but still doesn't believe it. As he approaches Miki, he tells her to give him the antidote. Miki questions, "Antidote...?"page 13 And Takahito tells her that she had poisoned him and that they should have prepared an antidote of some kind. Shortly after, he begins to vomit. Miki stands by and when Takahito look back at her, she runs off. Takahito is walking along the walls of the campus. He then sits down by a tree. A moment later and he begins to see some figures, appearing to be the former students he had killed off for their survival. He begins to recall those times, but now he doesn't understand why he did that in the first place. He gets up and heads towards the main gate. He gives up trying to get the antidote and instead will make use them ''them''. He opens the gates and starts making some noise. The zombies hear this and begin entering into the school, past Takahito. Ayaka is looking down with some binoculars. She thinks that what he has done was interesting, but it so happens to be the time that she's leaving. Inside, Ayaka approaches the broadcasting room. Hika, Rise, Aki, and Touko are looking out of the window and spot the zombies entering. Rise sees this as dangerous, but wonders if the main gates has been breached. Hika exclaims that they have to re-enforce the blockades and so they agree. Before they go, Aki realizes and asks, "Where are those girls?!"page 23 Sino is sitting behind a set of stairs. During Miki and Takahito's talk, earlier in this chapter, it was seen that she was eavesdropping on them and had caught the fact that Ren's infection was possibly caused by the aerial infection. She pats her stomach and apologies to to him, saying that she can't do anything. Rii-san was outside and is was heading towards a doorway. She believes that all of her running she has been doing should allow her to keep on going. When she gets inside, the fire alarms go off. Ayaka is seen smirking about it while the others were in shock. As more and more zombies are entering, Rii-san takes a look outside. Recalling a memory, she makes a run for it. Navigation References Category:Chapter